miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Sass
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him |first = Sandboy |species = Kwami |miraculous = snake |friends = Tikki Plagg Nooroo Duusu Other kwamis |abilities = Second Chance Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed |residence = Miracle Box (dormant) }} is the kwami who is connected to the Snake Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With his power, its wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a snake-themed superhero. He is currently dormant in his Miraculous in Master Wang Fu’s Miracle Box, as seen in "Sapotis". Appearance Sass is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall, 28cm (or 11 inches) long, he is sea green, and has a broad, triangular head, resembling a cobra. His eyes are yellow with narrow black pupils, his mouth has two pointed fangs, and he has a sea green forked tongue. Additionally, he has a long tail, and from the top of his head and down his back to the tip of his tail, he has a black diamond line pattern. Personality Sass is the defacto leader of the kwamis in the Miracle Box, meaning he is mature, charming, calm and serious. Abilities Sass can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. He can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than himself. As a kwami, Sass is able to transform the holder of the Snake Miraculous into a snake-themed superhero, with the power to go back in time with Second Chance. Relationships Tikki and Plagg Sass treats Tikki and Plagg as equals and considers them of being high virtue, given that he assumed they both got permission from their owners and from the Great Guardian of the Miraculous to participate in the ceremony inside the Miracle Box. History Before Season 2 Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Sass and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When its Miraculous was not being worn, Sass was dormant in the Snake Miraculous, which was stored inside Wang Fu's Miraculous jewelry box. Season 2 As of Season 2, Sass is dormant in the Snake Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Sass was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miraculous Box with the others kwamis, and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. As the other kwamis marveled at the gift Tikki brought, Sass expressed his thanks to Tikki's and Plagg's owners for letting them come. He noticed Tikki trying to say her owner's name but understood what she meant, also that they got the guardian's permission and played with the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Sass commanded the kwamis into position but as they tried to sing they realized they weren't going to make it. He pointed out that they were missing Duusu seeing this as their only opportunity to find Nooroo Sass told Plagg to get Wayzz but in an effort to contact him, they contacted Hawk Moth instead. Hearing his voice, he shuddered at the thought of being his slave and prevented them from being discovered when they all cut off the connection. But then he realized if they contacted Hawk Moth, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and the danger Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were in. Season 3 Sightings Episodes Trivia * Sass was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. * Snakes are symbols of rebirth, patience, intuition, and healing, among other things. * The snake is the sixth animal of the Chinese zodiac. * Sass appears to be the leader of the Kwamis inside the Miracle Box. * Due to his hood and the black diamond pattern on his back, Sass appears to be based on both cobras and eastern or western diamond-backed rattlesnakes. de:Sass es:Sass fr:Sass pl:Sass pt-br:Sass ru:Сасс Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless